A Life Hidden Behind Another
by Spike-lover30
Summary: Kate is an ordinary teenage girl, or so she thought until one -not so special- day she is pulled into the world of Harry Potter and Wackiness Ensues. She finds out that Willow, Giles and Spike are already there. Hp/BtVS, not complete
1. Through the Loooking Glass

Title: A Life Hidden Behind Another  
  
Author: Katheryn Malfoy  
  
Email: Spike_lover30@hotmail.com STARTED: 19/ 1/ 02 FINISHED: N/A Disclaimer: Not Mine So Don't Sue. The extracts are from book 4 of Hp. Summary: Kate is an ordinary teenage girl, or so she thought until one -not so special- day she is pulled into the world of Harry Potter and Wackiness Ensues. She finds out that Willow, Giles and Spike are already there and some guy she has never met wants to kill her. Odd family secrets turn up and something about Malfoy's Neck.  
  
AN: My friend Jessyka Came up with the title, so I'm dedicating this chapter to her "Thanx Jess"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Finally last period on a Friday afternoon it's almost 3:00 now, just 5 more minutes of this maths class until I can go home and read' thought Kate happily, she was in year 10 at Emerald Park Secondary College. At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry she would be a fifth year student hopefully in Griffindor that was the house in which Harry, Ron and Hermione were sorted in to. Actually there were four houses Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All students were sorted into their houses by the sorting hat, an enchanted wizards hat that would sort each and every new student in to there houses by looking inside there head to find out which house was appropriate. You would remain in that house from first year until you'd graduate in seventh year. She lived with her Mother Sarah and her Cat Socco in England. Her Mother and Father had divorced when she was just a baby, her mum would never tell her why.  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of another week. Kate got up from her desk in the middle of the room and walked to the door with her friend Sam. She was saying something about her boyfriend and their crazy relationship they spent more time breaking up and fighting that actually being together.  
  
'...Anyway I said to him that if he didn't call me then its over, and do you wanna know what he said to that -she paused- Kaayate woohoo anyone home' Kate came out of her trance and focused on Sam.  
  
'Yeah! I'm fine.. Sorry what?'  
  
'Have you even been listening to a word of what I've been saying' Sam gave her a cross look and continued 'so who's the guy?' Kate gave her a puzzled look  
  
'Guy what guy I thought you were saying something about your fabulous Liam!' they were both walking down the corridor towards their lockers.  
  
'Don't change the subject he must be hot if you keep thinking bout him all the time, so fess up who is he?' Kate gave her a blank look 'who's, who?' Sam opened her locker, dumped her books inside and grabbed her bag out. Kate did the same.  
  
'Fine, but I'll have to meet him sooner or later and I would prefer it to be sooner, see yak' Sam shut her locker door waved goodbye. She walked off down the corridor 'Yet the end of the week thank god I don't have any home work' with that Kate closed her locker and began to walk home.  
  
Kate opened the gate and grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and walked up the driveway she absentmindedly flipped through checking for anything that might be addressed to her there wasn't. Her mum was home so she gave the mail straight to her.  
  
'Hi sweetie how was your day' said Mrs. Marsters putting the mail on the kitchen table and picking up her cup of coffee.  
  
'Yeah it was ok, Ms Dunston gave the whole class Saturday detention for doing absolutely nothing it's all ok now Mr. Barlet let us off because he knows we didn't do whatever it is she thinks we did' Mrs. Marsters picked up the mail of the table and started to open the envelopes. She came to one and stopped and looked at it like she had just seen a ghost she then hurriedly tried to put it to the bottom of the pile and out of sight, luckily for her Kate didn't see. She was to busy rubbing her stomach. 'Damn posties, another mix-up in the mail they never give the mail to the right house, I think we got the mail for the house next door as well as ours they must have just moved into the street I'll drop bye and return it tomorrow, oh Kate could you please pass me the tissue box' when Kate's back was turned she put the large brown envelope to the side so she wouldn't see it.  
  
'Sure well I'm going to go and read now' Kate took a bottle of water from the fridge and turned to leave.  
  
'Don't those teachers of yours give you any homework' Mrs. Marsters said.  
  
'Yep but I finish it all in class' Kate turned into the hallway and walked to her room she opened her door. The walls were covered in posters one complete wall was covered in Buffy characters and another wall was covered only in Harry Potter characters she walked in and dumped her bag on to the floor as she moved over to her bed her cat Socco bounced up to greet her. 'Hi'ya beautiful' she said picking up the cat and stroking her gently. Socco meowed in reply. Kate sat on her bed and picked up the 4th book of Harry Potter which was on her shelf, she had all four books and had read them all more than once book four was by far her favourite, and started to read.  
  
Page 480 The Madness of Mr. Crouch 'We're friends. She's not my Girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up.' 'Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often,' said Krum, looking suspiciously at Harry. Yeah,' said Harry 'because we're friends.'  
  
There was a low whistle and a whoosh like the wind. Kate looked up from her book it was gone. She kept reading.  
  
Page 494 The Dream Hermione was looking uncomfortable now. 'Yes, but . they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold. Would they?' 'Wouldn't they?' said Ron, looking sceptical. 'I dunno . they don't exactly mind breaking rules, do they?' 'Yes, but this is the law,' said Hermione, looking scarred.  
  
There was that "whistle and whoosh" again. She stopped, she looked around her room, one of her Harry Potter posters was shining very brightly the picture vanished replaced with a swirling pool of blue. Kate put the book back on the shelf and stood up. As she walked towards the pool the whistle stopped abruptly and another noise started. Kate had to walk closer to hear it. It sounded like a voice was calling her but it wasn't her name exactly, it sounded more like a spell, she reached out a hand to touch the wall but her hand went straight through it she tried to pull it out but it just sunk in further.  
  
'I'm getting sucked into my own wall' Kate whispered to herself. The only word that went through her head was. Cool! It felt funny at first sort of cold and slimy. If it was a pool shouldn't she be drowning instead she was breathing normally. Kate's heart rate speed up as her feet were pulled in with her. Now her whole body was covered in the blue goo.  
  
TBC  
  
Please Read & Review. 


	2. The Book of Names

Title: A Life Hidden Behind Another  
  
Author: Katheryn Malfoy  
  
Email: Spike_lover30@hotmail.com STARTED: 19/ 1/ 02 FINISHED: N/A Disclaimer: Not Mine So Don't Sue. The extracts are from book 4 of Hp. Summary: Kate is an ordinary teenage girl, or so she thought until one -not so special- day she is pulled into the world of Harry Potter and Wackiness Ensues. She finds out that Willow, Giles and Spike are already there and some guy she has never met wants to kill her. Odd family secrets turn up and something about Malfoy's Neck.  
  
AN: This is dedicated to Scott.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'See I told you it wouldn't work, the Dursleys are my only relatives' Harry said sounding a little put down. Ron and Hermione had been trying for fifteen minutes to get Harry to try the new spell that Professor Lupin had taught them. It was a spell to find out whether or not had any other non- muggle relatives living. Harry kept telling them he only had the Dursleys but they were sure that Professor Lupin wouldn't have told the class if he didn't think it would work for Harry. Professor Lupin had come back to Hogwarts on Dumbledore's request. He had left to find a cure for his werewolf side. Hogwarts needed a Defence of the dark arts teacher but no one was game enough to take the job. No one that was except for Professor Snape. Harry had been told in his first year at Hogwarts that Snape preferred the dark arts rather than potions.  
  
'c'mon Harry just try it one more time' pleaded Ron  
  
'fine but nothing will happen- Harry picked up his wand and looked at his notes again- Reletavo Evestrya' Harry said in a loud voice they were in the common room after dinner and everyone was either upstairs in the dormitories or still down in the great hall so they had the place to them self's. Ron and Hermione looked around anxiously for anything to happen. Nothing did.  
  
'see looks like its back to the Dursleys when school finishes' Harry had gotten up to leave checking that his Transfiguration homework was all done.  
  
'Harry, -said Hermione- don't worry we'll find another way' all three of them had been trying to find some way for Harry to avoid going to stay with the Dursleys when school ended. This was a yearly ritual. 'I know we will' he turned to leave but stopped when he heard a sound like a whistle being blown and a loud whooshing filled the room, the painting above the fire place vanished but was replaced with a very bright light then a swirly blue pool which curled in and out of it's self. The common room filled with wind Harry dropped his books on the floor rushed forward to grab Hermione and Ron away from the blue mass.  
  
'what's happening' screamed Hermione over the noise of the wind.  
  
'I don't know' came Harry's reply just as loud as Hermiones.  
  
'Wicked' shouted Ron. All three of them ducked down behind the big comfy chairs that were in front of the fire. Then everything went quiet there was no whistle, no wind and no whooshing. They got up and saw that the blue swirly thing was still there but slowly something was climbing out of it. Kate hit the floor and sat up shaking her head a little looking around at her surroundings. She found out that she still had her balance by standing up and straightening her clothes. Kate turned to face Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled.  
  
'Err hi . wow that was some ride I don't think that they've installed seat belts yet' Ron looked puzzled by this. Harry found his voice.  
  
'w-w-who are you' Harry seemed to have lost all feeling in his legs so he stayed standing. Ron however had moved forward and was staring at her now.  
  
'are you an alien' Ron asked. Kate laughed  
  
'no, my names Kate Marsters and what just happened?' said Kate. Ron came to stand in front of Kate  
  
'my names Ron Weasley this is Hermione Granger and that's Harry Potter' Ron looked quite impressed with himself he knew "Harry Potter".  
  
'I know who you are we have the books, we muggles, as you like to call us non wizarding folk, like to read them I've known what's been happening to you since your first year at Hogwarts and briefly before. I know that Harry faced Quirrell and that you all used the polyjuice to change into Malfoys friends and Hermione changed into cat, that Sirius Black is your godfather and that he broke out of Azkaban and that Hermione caught Rita Skeeter oh and she was an unregistered animagus' They all stared at her astonished at how much Kate knew about their lives at Hogwarts. Hermione who had remained quiet hurried over to where Harry dropped his books she found the notes for the spell they had been trying, when she had found them she quickly joined the group again.  
  
'Harry can you repeat the spell we tried earlier I need to check something' Harry gave her a weird look but did so.  
  
'Reletavo Evestrya' Harry repeated. Hermione looked like she had won the jackpot.  
  
'I knew it, you pronounced the last word wrong instead of saying Avestrya you said Evestrya, which means -she quickly found the meaning in the dictionary of magickal terms she had under her arm- bring to me' she told them.  
  
'Bring to me, it can't mean then if it did that would mean the spell worked' Harry choked out turning to stare at Kate.  
  
'what was the spell for exactly' Kate said getting a little alarmed.  
  
'don't worry, it was just to find out if Harry had any magickal relatives and if he did then it would show us, but if you were you would've been sent a letter when you turned 11' Ron said matter of factly. Hermione had an idea 'Harry give me your wand please don't worry it's just for a little test' Harry handed over his wand. Hermione passed it to Kate.  
  
'here, if you can do a simple spell then you are Harry's relative which means the spell worked' Kate took the wand from Hermione and held it, immediately the back of her hand started to burn.  
  
'owwww my stomach' she lifted her top slightly, she saw that a little mark in the shape of a bolt of lightning becoming clear. Harry leaned over to take a look.  
  
'Hey it's exactly like mine' with that he lifted up his fringe to show his identical scar.  
  
'But you've had yours since you were a baby mine just become visible every other time it just itches' Kate said.  
  
'well try it then, wave the wand, try and light it say lumos' said Ron excitedly. Kate gave the wand an experimental wave  
  
'lumos' she said, the tip of Harry's wand lit up and shone. 'Wow, it worked hey look I can do magick' Kate said her eyes sparkling she handed the wand back to Hermione.  
  
'that was amazing but why didn't you get a letter' asked Harry, he wanted to know why no one had told him he had other relatives.  
  
'I don't know but maybe we should tell someone like Dumbledore or something because I think there going to find out that I'm new here when they see me people are going to ask questions. My mum's going to be really worried if I don't come out for dinner maybe I should send her an owl and tell her what happened' Kate started to ramble on.  
  
'Harry, I think you should take her to see Dumbledore so we can figure out what happened Hermione and I will stay here and try researching' Ron said.  
  
'ok we shouldn't be long c'mon Kate' said Harry leading her through the hole in the wall and out into the corridor the Fat Lady swung back into place. Kate stayed quiet as they walked down to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'so you know all about me and probably the rest of this place but I don't know anything about you except that we seem to be related' Harry turned his head and smiled at her, Kate smiled back.  
  
'well what do you want to know?' Harry thought for a moment 'everything' he replied so Kate started to tell him where she went to school and how she knew everything about them and mostly about her life. Kate thought she might be boring him to death with all this but he was fascinated with what she had to say. They kept walking down the corridors until they came to a small door  
  
'chocolate frogs' Harry said, the door opened and they found them self's in a large room with a desk at the far back there was a big leather chair with its back turned to them.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore, sir' the chair swiveled around to face them. Dumbledore stood up and walked around to stand in front of them. 'yes Harry you wanted to see me?' Harry moved uncomfortably on the spot for a few seconds then he spoke.  
  
'Professor, this is Kate and I think she is related to me. You see we tried this spell to see if I had any other relatives with wizard blood and I pronounced one of the words wrong and Kate appeared, then she used my wand and was able to do a spell with it. But that's not it she has an identical scar but it's on her hand' Dumbledore reached out and took Kate's hand and examined it.  
  
' hmmm, very interesting' he let go of it and walked back to his desk. He picked up what looked like a microphone and spoke into it 'Minerva would you be so kind as to bring in the book of names please' Harry and Kate looked at each other and shrugged. A few seconds passed when a door to the left of Dumbledore's desk opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with a huge book under her arm which she set down on the desk and opened to the index and then walked back out of the room. The index didn't consist of titles instead it only had years.  
  
They were in extremely tiny writing until Dumbledore touched the page with his wand. The writing seemed to grow until it was readable he again touched his wand to a the year 1986. The pages flicked over until it stopped at 1986. The page was set out in three columns so that the names were in alphabetical order, with one of three schools they would be attending. Hogwarts, Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. In the far column were ticks and crosses to show if they went to school. Dumbledore turned the book around to face Harry and Kate.  
  
'read down the list and find you names then let me know' Harry followed the list down to the P's and found his row it read "Potter, Harry / Hogwarts / yes" Harry moved out of the way so Kate could find hers, she looked down at the M's and to her surprise she found her row it read "Marsters, Kate / Hogwarts /no" Kate re-read the row a few more times and then turned to face Harry.  
  
'My names on this list, WHY is my name on the list?' Kate said in a strange voice quite unlike her own. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly.  
  
'I see you have found your names then, as for you question miss Marsters your name was put down at birth as was Harry's and as was every other wizard or witch to be' explained Dumbledore.  
  
'Then if I was to come here shouldn't I have received a letter' she wanted to know why she was only going to a muggle school and not Hogwarts.  
  
'you were to receive a letter of acceptance on your 11th birthday but when Harry survived he who must -oh what the heck- Voldemort, he vowed to kill each and every person, with magick blood in them, related to Harry. Your name was crossed off the list so that you would not be at risk. Your mother told me to sever any ties she had with the wizarding community to protect you. Next you'll ask how you are related to the Potter's, well your mother was James Potter's sister' Dumbledore sat down in his chair again to give Kate time to absorb the news before he told her any more.  
  
'that would make us cousins, that it explains my mum told me that my Uncle James was dead' Kate turned to Harry 'I'm sorry' she said and for the first time the cousins hugged.  
  
'this is a very touching moment nevertheless but there are some more things we need to discuss, first should you wish to remain at Hogwarts the remainder of the year, your mother will need to be contacted by Owl and your key for your vault at Gringotts will need to found I dare say, you will need some money to buy your school supply's, wand, robes and pet. And last, as brother and sister James and Sarah were given invisibility cloaks those two were terrors anyway the cloaks were left in my care Harry has been given his it is time to give you yours' with that he reached into the dark recesses of his cloak and pulled out a large key chain, with his keys he unlocked the bottom cabinet on his desk and took out a package.  
  
He closed the door and locked it again. Dumbledore handed the package to Kate.  
  
'I will tell you the same thing I told to Harry when he received his cloak -Dumbledore sounded serious but his eyes gave him away they were sparkling as bright as ever- Use it well' Kate took the package gratefully 'thank you sir I will' Harry and Kate both turned towards the door, they were about halfway across the room when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
'come back and let me know what you mother says and I can make the arrangements for you to buy your supply's and I will also have someone make up a bed for you in Griffindor tower you will stay there until you can be sorted into a house' Dumbledore paused 'thank you for coming to visit, the next time you come back the password will be, exploding snap, a game I have come to enjoy' he added absentmindedly rubbing his forehead, He waved at them and they left. The journey up to Griffindor tower was quick Harry stopped in front of the Fat Lady to say the password.  
  
'pumpkin juice' Harry said and the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a small doorway. They walked inside, by now the common room was packed. They hurried over to a table in the far corner of the room where Ron and Hermione were sitting with a pile of books many of the books were open in front of them. Ron looked up as Harry and Kate sat down.  
  
'how'd it go?' Ron asked, neither him nor Hermione had been able to find anything.  
  
'Dumbledore showed us the book of names' when Ron looked puzzled at this Hermione piped up.  
  
'the book of names, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History it writes down the names of every new born with magical blood in them so they can be sent a letter when they turn 11' Harry nodded confirming what she knew about it.  
  
'Dumbledore let us look for our names on the list I found mine and it said I was coming here, Kate found hers as well. Kate was meant to come here except hers had a cross where mine was ticked' Everyone was leaving the common room again this time to go to bed. Fred and George came over to say goodnight followed closely by Ginny. The room soon emptied. Kate put the package that Dumbledore had given her on the table she stared at it.  
  
'what's that' asked Hermione curiously.  
  
'Dumbledore gave it to me, he said that my mum left it with him, he said that since Harry had his I should have mine' Kate finished. Ron had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.  
  
'Dumbledore gave you an invisibility cloak! .Wicked' he said. Harry decided that he was going to tell them everything.  
  
'he gave it to her because we're cousins my dad and her mum were brother and sister, so that's how were related' Harry stopped so he could let Kate tell the rest of it.  
  
'Dumbledore told us that the reason that I didn't get a letter is because he who must not be named was going to come after all of Harry's relatives so my mum had to live the muggle life and send me to a normal school. Dumbledore also said I could stay if I wanted to, well if my mum said yes anyway. He said I could stay in Gryffindor until the reply comes back from my mum, I'll should send it soon or she'll start to worry' Kate added. Ron and Hermione absorbed this.  
  
'we can go up to the Owlery now to sent you mum the letter' said Hermione who liked the idea of Kate staying, now she would have some company.  
  
The guys were great but sometimes you just needed a girl to talk to. 'ok I'll grab a quill and some parchment' said Ron eagerly he also liked the idea of Kate staying now he was friends with two of the most nicest girls at Hogwarts. 'It's late do you think we should take the cloaks' Kate asked. Harry thought about this and decided they should just encase Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris were out and about, he was the caretaker of Hogwarts and she was his cat. 'yeah I think we should Ron can come with me and Hermione can go with Kate ok' Harry and Ron raced upstairs to their dormitory to get the things they needed Harry got his cloak out from the bottom of his trunk. Back in the common room Hermione and Kate were getting to know each other better. 'so do you want to stay if your mum says you can?' Hermione said nervously. Kate smiled. 'Yeah! It's great here, I've always wanted to come here and meet you all, I hope my mum says I can stay it would be the best thing that has ever happened to me' Kate answered honestly. 'but you must hate to leave all your friends' Hermione said sadly thinking Kate might change her mind now. 'well, I only really have one friend that I'd miss, I can't trust the rest of them but I'd like to stay if I can' Kate said sadly before continuing. 'it must be great to have friends like Harry and Ron I mean you guys would do anything for each other, I wish I had friends like you' she finished. 'stay here and you will' Hermione said honestly.  
  
TBC Please Review 


	3. Trek to the Owlery

Title: A Life Hidden Behind Another  
  
Author: Katheryn Malfoy  
  
Email: Spike_lover30@hotmail.com STARTED: 19/ 1/ 02 FINISHED: N/A Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue. Summary: Kate is an ordinary teenage girl, or so she thought until one -not so special- day she is pulled into the world of Harry Potter and Wackiness Ensues. She finds out that Willow, Giles and Spike are already there and some guy she has never met wants to kill her. Odd family secrets turn up and something about Malfoy's Neck. AN: Thanx for all your reviews.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Up in the dormitory Harry and Ron had gotten all the things they needed so they headed back down to the common room. 'Why did you get so much parchment?' asked Hermione. 'I thought I might write to mum and dad' he said blushing. He and Harry got under the cloak then Kate and Hermione did the same. They hurried off to the Owlery under the invisibility cloaks. 'Harry -Kate whispered- can you see us because we can see you' she asked. 'Yeah we can - he answered- I think invisibility cloaks can see through other invisibility cloaks, don't worry about it' he added. They moved along through the torch lit corridor and up so many flights of stairs that Kate lost count. At last they came to a large rusted door. Just as Harry was about to open it Peeves decided to prowl around looking for anything that he could make a noise with. He found a bench a few meters from where they were and thought it would be fun if he threw it up against the wall to wake everyone, on that floor, up. But before he could Harry thought of something that he did when Peeves was in his way last time. 'Peeves, that's naughty I've been watching you all this time, PUT THE BENCH DOWN' Harry said imitating the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin, who was the only one who could control him. Peeves dropped the bench and zipped into the nearest painting to get away from him. Ron who was closest to the door pushed it open and they all raced in quickly. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and ran down the rows until he found Hedwig. Kate sat down at the small table in the corner of the room to write her letter. Ron did the same but away from the rest when he finished his he grabbed Pig out of the air and tied the letter to his leg. He threw Pig out the window and went back over to stand with Hermione, who was giving Kate and Harry space to write the letter.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
How are you? I'm fantastic. I know that you must be worrying about me but I'm fine. I've found out about Hogwarts and I mean the real Hogwarts. A spell that Harry did transported me here. Dumbledore gave me the Invisibility Cloak that you had. Why didn't you tell me that my uncle was James Potter and that I was related to Harry (he's fine by the way). Dumbledore also said that I could stay till the end of school since it only October I haven't missed much, I really want to I like it here already. But I know this will mean I won't be able to finish the year at Emerald Park you could tell them that I went to Europe with Dad or something. Please, please, please can I. If I am allowed please send back with Gringotts vault key. You can reply by Hedwig Harry is letting me use her. Just one more thing can you give Socco a kiss and hug for me.  
  
Love you lots from Kate P.S. I did a spell Yay !!!  
  
Kate gave the letter to the others to read. 'Who's Socco' asked Ron. 'She's my cat' said Kate. Hermione looked delighted she also liked cats. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and let her go. The four of them covered them self's with the Invisibility cloaks again and headed back to Gryffindor tower. This time they were stalled by Snape, he was stalking up and down the corridor in front of them. Harry and Ron started to move forward along the edge of the wall when they were safely across the other side of Snape they motioned for Kate and Hermione to follow them. But Snape had stopped and was looking around. A few seconds passed. Satisfied that there was nothing there he started stalking again. Kate and Hermione moved as fast as they could down the corridor. The ran passed Ron and Harry but the boy's caught up easily and were soon keeping pace next to them. They ran all the way back to the Fat Lady, who was dozing in her painting. Ron woke her up by shaking the frame several times. She didn't look at all pleased. 'ahh, what -yawn- what are you kids running about at all hours of the night, waking people up' she said a little startled. 'Pumpkin juice' said Harry casually. The Fat Lady swung open, they walked through and took the invisibility cloaks off. As it was closing they heard her say. 'No consideration at all, I might have had a prier engagement' Kate and Hermione started to walk up the stairs when Ron spoke. 'It was nice to met you Kate' Ron smiled and Kate smiled back. 'It was nice to meet you all, I hope I can stay, anyway goodnight' she replied. They all walked up to their dormitory and went to sleep. 


End file.
